


"I love you"

by ChicagosLights



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Bou
Genre: M/M, Patrick is a bull, Pete is a rabbit, they're animal hyrbids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights
Summary: Peterick au thing because it's been sitting around my library for a while nowPete's a rabbit, Patrick's a bullit's fluffy
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	"I love you"

Pete was 15 when he first met the bull, admittedly he just thought the kid was a cow since he didn’t see any horns but due to the circumstances of _why_ he met the kid he found out he was wrong. His mom had dragged him out to a family event at a park, he hated it of course but managed to find some other teens to do dumb stuff with, when somewhere nearby the lake he and the other kids heard what sounded like painful screaming. The teens he were with said to ignore it or that it wasn’t their business but Pete didn't like how awful the screams sounded and ran over to see what was going on; what he found was three older boys, one holding a boy back while the other two were shoving another smaller kid under the lake repeatedly. As far as Pete could tell they were all bulls which gave him a good enough guess that the kid they were dunking was another bull. 

“ _Hey!”_ the boys jumped and looked over at Pete with a glare “what the fuck are you doing to that kid?” 

“Fuck off kid, this isn’t your business” 

Pete just snarled at them and stomped on the ground threateningly “you’re trying to drown a kid, that’s murder” 

“ _Murder?_ Oh my god kid you’re delusional” the older boy threw down the boy he was holding but pressed his foot down and held the kid to the ground “get _lost_ or you’re gonna have to go home crying to mommy” 

Oh these fuckers wanted a fight huh? “You’re dunking a kid, you guys are just a bunch of cowards. I’m not scared, fucking bring it” 

All 3 looked shocked for a second before all grinning making Pete’s skin crawl, he expected them to charge him but instead the two holding the kid threw him into the lake; Pete ran past them slipping through their attempt to grab him and jumped into the water, the kid was attempting to swim up but it looked like the kids had actually tied his legs together. Pete swam down and grabbed his arm, movies made it look like swimming with someone was easier than real life but somehow he’d managed to swim them up close enough to the surface that he saw a few adults from the park appearing at the edge. They were pulled out coughing and more or less dropped onto the ground like fish, Pete was attempting to breathe while registering what was going on; the 3 bull kids were being taken away by officers and the kid that had been held down was talking with one probably explaining what happened. 

Pete’s dad was part of the group of adults that pulled them out of the water and he wasn’t too happy, his son didn’t pay attention to the lecture he was getting and instead looked past him over at the kid; it was probably his mom that was holding him and crying, what the hell had those assholes tried drowning a kid for? Oh well, that wasn’t really his business, all that mattered to him was that the kid was okay. He was questioned as well only briefly and then he had to face his mom, of course she was angry as well but happy to know he’d helped save a kid. The rest of the family event went on as if nothing had ever happened then, it was around the time that lunch was being served that his mom called for him; the lady and her son from before were standing by her, when Pete walked up the lady pulled him in for a tight hug that spooked him enough that his tail fluffed up. 

“Sorry, sorry, just-thank you so much for saving my son” she let go of him with a nervous laugh, tears still dripping down her cheeks “I don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t been there” 

“It’s no problem, glad I could help” Pete smiled awkwardly and shoved his hands into his pockets

The lady just nodded, saying thanks again before the two of them left; Pete didn’t think much of it again until the lunch was over and the kids were allowed to wander again, he wasn’t sure why but he wandered back over to the park again wondering if those other teens he’d hung out with earlier were still there. They weren’t and instead he saw the kid again on the swings, Pete thought on it for a little bit then walked over. 

“Hey” 

The kid jumped and grabbed the swing chains to prevent falling over “oh um...hi” 

“You okay kid?” Pete sat on the open swing beside him, the kid frowned and stared at his shoes “are you a cow?” 

“ _No_ I’m not a cow, I’m a bull…” the kid sniffed and hunched in on himself, it was only then Pete noticed the lack of tail “you could’ve gotten hurt earlier” 

“So? Those fuckers were trying to drown you, I’m not going to sit by and watch some kid almost get killed” now he was starting to think he knew why they were bullying him “I’m Pete” 

“Pete?” the kid finally lifted his head and stared at him, how old was he even? “Like Peter rabbit?” 

Pete grinned at that, he got that a lot “Pete like I’m named after my dad, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third” 

“Your name’s long...I’m Patrick” 

“Pete and Patrick, that has a nice ring to it” Pete kicked his feet a little to start swinging “was that guy your brother?” 

“Yeah, Kevin, he was embarrassed that someone else had to save me so he didn’t want to come with mom to thank you” Patrick was slowly swinging along now too “what are you doing at the park?” 

“Family event, some big kind of potluck thing. I hate it, I get to hear all about how my aunt doesn’t approve of my ‘gay lifestyle’” Pete snickered recalling how scandalized she’d been when he’d showed up with painted nails 

Patrick didn’t seem to see what was funny though “that sucks, that reminds me of my dad-never mind, we’re not friends so it doesn’t matter” 

Pete skidded along the ground stopping himself from swinging “I mean, we could be? If you wanted to be friends? I promise I don’t commit serious crimes and I only sometimes get caught sneaking out of my house” 

“You’re weird” Patrick laughed and stopped swinging as well, now he was smiling a little “my mom wouldn’t like that you commit crimes or sneak out. She’d think you’re a bad influence, plus I don’t know where you live so I don’t think we can be friends” 

“Ouch Rick, that hurts” he mocked chest pain by putting his hand over his heart “hey what’s wrong?” 

Patrick had stopped smiling again and was staring down at his shoes “...my dad used to call me Rick..sorry, I ruined whatever was going on didn’t I?” 

  
  


“Hey no” Pete hopped off the swing and went to stand in front of Patrick “look we’re not friends yeah because we just met but I mean, it’s cool if you want to talk?” 

The young boy laughed, shaking his head “no, I’m not...words and emotions aren’t my thing. It’s just...that’s why my mom took us out here, she and my dad um, they’re divorced. Today the court finally said that they have shared custody but my mom has main custody of me” 

“Oh” well shit, what was Pete going to do? “I’m sorry Ri-Patrick, are you okay with that?” 

“I’m fine, my brother was my dad’s kid anyway so he’ll be living with him” Patrick looked up again for a few seconds before looking even sadder “I know you saw my tail-er, I mean no tail” 

“Did your dad do that?” oh god was Patrick’s dad an abuser? 

“No! No no-it was a really bad accident when I was in kindergarten” he looked embarrassed to talk about it, his ears drooping more than they already were “it ended up with them having to cut it off. My dad was pretty...he was pretty ashamed of it, I think the only good thing he’s proud of me for is that I’m into music” 

“Music?” Pete’s ears lifted a small bit “I always sneak out to shows with some friends, you should give me your address and I can take you with me some time” 

“Did you not hear me when I said my mom would hate you?” Patrick laughed though and Pete decided it was his favorite new sound “yeah music, my dad’s a folk singer so he’s kinda influenced my love in music” 

“That’s great dude! Do you sing? C’mon let me hear you! I bet you’re amazing” 

Patrick’s face was turning cherry red “no! I don’t sing , I just play guitar, I’m learning. Self taught-” 

“Patrick!” Both boys jumped and looked over to see Kevin standing by his mom waving “we’re going home!” 

“Oh, gotta go” 

Patrick hopped off the swing and Pete actually felt a little sad, normally he didn’t like smaller kids but Patrick felt different to him; maybe he was lucky because the kid stopped and turned around to hug him tightly, embarrassingly Pete stamped his foot and felt Patrick giggling against his shoulder before the smaller boy pulled back. 

“Maybe we’ll meet again, who knows? See you around maybe Pete”

* * *

Pete was 21 when he saw Patrick again; Joe Trohman had been the one to reunite them unknowingly so when they’d walked into the house he hadn’t expected to see the bull boy again, granted the first thing Pete noticed was his argyle sweat, shorts and black socks. Throughout their meet though Patrick acted like he didn’t know either of them (Joe made sense, but did he really forget Pete already?) Then of course the kid had sung for them and Pete’s heart had done a million things then; jumped, spun around, dropped, floated up into space, froze on the spot because this kid had a _voice._ Joe had agreed with Pete then that Patrick should be the singer, the bull boy had tried protesting but Pete had thrown his arm around his shoulder and nuzzled him promptly shutting him up and resulting in Patrick shoving him away. 

“So you’ll do it? Be our singer?” Pete knew he bouncing a little bit up and down, it was just something he did when he was happy 

Patrick’s face was red as he looked down and rubbed his neck “I mean...yea sure...sure” 

“Ye-es! Great, awesome” Pete looked over Joe, the kid just rolled his eyes and his ears flicked in annoyance “I know someone that be our drummer, it’ll be great” 

“Guess this gag band’s gonna places huh?” Joe rolled his eyes but was smiling anyway “alright losers I’ve got an arrangement I have to do called helping my mom make dinner. Do whatever you want” 

Now it was just the two of them, Pete felt awkward now just staying at Patrick’s home so he was about to pull his phone out and call someone else to get him when the bull boy mumbled something he didn’t catch. 

“What?” 

“I said do you remember me” Patrick turned and looked at Pete, it almost felt intimidating under those blue and yellow kaleidoscope eyes “I really don’t expect you to-”

“You’re kidding me right?” Pete wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not “why would I forget you?” 

“Because….” now he trailed off and stared at his shoes, he tugged at the hem of his sweater before talking again “because I’m not famous? I was eleven when we met, why would you remember that? Plus you’re like…you’re the scene king, it’s not like-”

“Oh _fuck_ that” Pete snorted, stomping once “that’s a stupid title-”

“You’re full of yourself though” Patrick interrupted causing Pete to just stare “every person that’s a rockstar becomes full of themselves at some point” 

He didn’t know what to say to that, his earlier excitement seeing Patrick again was now replaced with feeling a mixture of wanting to hit the kid for sounding so sure of himself and for some reason betrayed. 

“Then why the fuck did you agree when Joe mentioned me by name” he snapped finally. 

Patrick frowned as if Pete didn’t have any right to get upset “because I wanted to do music stuff, sorry for wasting your time” 

“Go fuck yourself” Pete snarled then stomped away heading out of Patrick’s basement. 

*

Things weren’t necessarily bad after that per say, they messed around with their little gag band and managed to get their project _Evening Out With Your Girlfriend_ done and Pete had finally managed to convince Andy to join them; so things were looking up sort of, except Patrick and Pete were still at each other’s throats at times more often than Joe and Andy would like, the practices were more filled with them fighting and Patrick headbutting Pete with his horns almost cutting the older boy’s chest and face or Pete almost breaking Patrick’s feet when he’d stomp. The guitarist and drummer made it clear one day after practice ending with Pete almost breaking Patrick's guitar that if they didn’t fix their shit they were abandoning the two of them. 

So that was what resulted in Patrick being over at Pete’s place, laying on the floor while Pete was on the bed and the golden hour light made Patrick look heavenly in Pete’s opinion. They'd ordered pizza with what cash Pete had taken from a show, the box just sitting on a desk Pete had, and the two of them were sitting in comfortable silence. 

Until Patrick spoke up “you know why I acted shitty to you when we met again?” 

  
“Why” Pete rolled a little over to the edge of the bed to look down at him.

The younger boy hummed and turned his head to look up at Pete, maybe golden hour made people poetic but the light played off of Patrick’s hair making it look like it was glowing and his eyes seemed greener than before. 

“I was pretty sure you forgot me. I didn’t even know you but you jumped into the water like some kind of stupid movie and pulled me out instead of letting me drown. You remember the park? I did wanna give you something at least, maybe an address or our house number but that just seemed...stupid to me” 

Pete frowned and propped himself up on his elbows “so to reiterate...you felt stupid for holding on to a wish you had when you were...how old? Eleven? Twelve? Anyway you felt stupid because you wanted me to be your friend when you were a kid but you thought I forgot about you” 

Patrick looked pretty when he blushed “I snuck out with a friend to a few of your shows actually and-look don’t give me shit for this I know you will-and I was at the front usually and look I know there’s always lots of people okay? Fuck forget it, just give me another slice” 

“Wait wait, you went to a few of my shows?” Pete racked his memory trying to think if he saw a cute face like Patrick’s in the crowd but admittedly...there was a lot of cute people he’d seen “I don’t-oh...that’s what you meant” 

“We’re not talking about it anymore” Patrick stood up and walked over to the desk, grabbing a slice and angrily shoving it in his mouth “forget it okay?” 

Pete probably would since he was tired himself of how much he upset Patrick but…

“If you’d gotten to me somehow I swear I would’ve remembered you” 

The laugh he got was bitter and depricative, he didn't like it “don't bullshit me Pete. what would’ve happened anyway? I would’ve just been another one night stand, I _know_ that’s what you do” 

“Oh _fuck_ you” Pete sat up fast causing Patrick to flinch “You would not have been a one night for me, you would have been every night and every fucking day fi you wanted that” 

Wait, what was going here exactly?

“Don’t get my hopes up” Patrick finished his slice and lay back down, closing his eyes

* * *

 _Take This To Your Grave_ happens, a strange new thing happens between the two of them and even Joe and Andy notice it; when they get the van and start going around playing shitty shows and getting paid in pizza or very little money it’s all Pete can do not to itch himself out of his skin and glue himself to Patrick. They had a rhythm after that weird night in Pete’s room of whatever that confession Patrick had given, no one’s ever known Pete the way this kid does and what’s more Pete knows for a fact that he is in love with Patrick Stump. It’s when they manage to get a motel room just to the two of them (Andy of course was suspicious as hell but he didn’t need to know that Pete had convinced the motel owner that it’d be better than having 4 boys in one room, think of how much less dirty it’d be!) that Pete wondered if they should talk about it. 

His brain promptly short circuited when Patrick walked out in just a towel and Pete had to remember what breathing was when Patrick bent over to dig around in his bag for boxers probably. To add to Pete’s inevitable brain meltdown Patrick slipped the boxers on under the towel without letting it fall then dropped it but quickly grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped himself in it. 

“Are you braindead?” he snapped when he realized Pete had been staring 

Pete blinked and fumbled around for words “we need to talk” 

Great way to settle on something, Wentz. 

Patrick frowned and sat on the opposite bed, Pete had gotten so used to snuggling with Patrick that actually made him ache a little. 

“Um, so when...when we were in my room and you said you’d just be a one-night stand for me…” Patrick quirked his brow and made a ‘go on’ motion “you wouldn’t, you’re too...you’re golden Patrick and I can’t ruin you. You get me differently, you make sense of my words and I’ve never had a relationship the way I do with anyone else like you” 

Now the other boy was blushing “what-Pete what is this?” 

“I’m asking...if you wanna break my heart okay just-just say no but I’m asking...if you would be okay with...let’s be a thing-I mean not like a thing thing where it’s just on and off like friends with-” he cut himself off when Patrick stood up and walked over to him.

“Are you asking for us to date?” Pete nodded dumbly, Patrick pursed his lips and Pete felt cracks starting “I...give me time okay?” 

That wasn’t a no necessarily but it hurt like one, to add to the salt Patrick slept away from Pete that night in the opposite bed. It was a tense 3 weeks for Pete then, the shows were either getting shittier and shittier or the crowds were just getting more violent, at one show in particular after they had to literally run off the stage Pete had spotted 2 guys dragging Patrick away. It was like seeing a ghost of that day only now it was an alley instead of a lake and Patrick could hold his own sure but Pete still ran after them as fast as he could. He rounded the corner just in time to see one of the guys clock Patrick in the face, all he saw was red then as he charged the guy knocking him to the ground while Patrick took this chance to slam his horn into the guy holding him back.

Red, red, red, red, and purple, that’s the colors Pete saw before security showed up and threw them all off the property; Andy was pissed to find out a kid had almost gotten the shit kicked out of him and got into a yelling match with Pete (rare since Andy himself was pretty quiet) but Patrick had gone between them saying it was because those guys had noticed Patrick didn’t have a tail. The drive then was tense as they went to a house of some random college girl they’d met at the show, Andy slept on a lazy boy chair while Joe had taken over the brick-like couch, Pete and Patrick per usual were sleeping together on an air mattress the girls roommate had blown up for them. Pete’s blood was still running though, the rage he felt knowing that those guys had pulled Patrick away to beat him up just because he was tailless making him see red again until he saw blue with gold; blinking he realized Patrick had rolled over to face him and was now cupping his bruised cheek with one hand. 

“I can fight myself you know” he mumbled, Pete winced a little when he started stroking his thumb in small circles “you can’t keep jumping in like my knight in armor or something” 

“ _No_ one gets to hurt you like that” Pete growled, accidentally he kicked causing the blanket to jerk and fall off the two “shit-sorry” 

Patrick bit his lip attempting not to giggle but smiled “s’fine...hey Pete? Don’t let this go to your head okay” 

“Don’t what-” 

Awkwardly Patrick smushed their lips together, it wasn’t quite a kiss but it was obvious that’s what he was going for and despite the aches in his joints Pete pulled Patrick closer to him so they were chest to chest and tried licking into his mouth only for the other boy to break the kiss. 

“No dumbass, we’re at someone’s house. If you wanna make out we can do it when we’re somewhere private” 

Pete couldn’t help but grin “make out with me in a dumpster for all I care...um, does this mean that we’re a thing though?” he hoped it did

Patrick’s smile was shy but reassuring “I don’t want friends with benefits idiot. Like I said don’t let it get to your head, jumping on that guy didn’t swoon me” 

The hiatus happened when Pete was 29 and he’d expected Patrick to leave him, he doesn’t though and it really is relief. Soul Punk is beautiful, it’s Patrick and Pete adores it despite being the man’s boyfriend but he wants to personally shout at every person that causes his Patrick to feel like a hasbeen when the fans react so violently towards the album. Late night calls are filled with tears and reassurances, “I miss you”s and “I love you”s; it gets worse of course when fans start talking about not only Patrick’s weight but his lack of tail and the theories start up for what happened. 

When the tour is finally over and Patrick goes back to his home in Chicago (“you _know_ it’s not personal Pete, I just-I need to live alone. You know it doesn't have to do with you”) Pete makes a trip to visit him. It hurt to see the alcohol around the house, see the take-out and dishes that needed to be done, but the dirt and grime didn’t matter and Pete took out the trash and cleaned out the sink; all the while Patrick would come down and go back up from and to his room, there was no speaking yet and no touching, it felt like Pete was looking at a ghost for the first few days. He stayed in a guest room or the couch, cleaning up the house while a blue-eyed ghost wandered around until one night when Pete had ordered take-out and Patrick had joined him on the couch. 

He’d crawled into Pete’s lap, snuggling into it and pressing his face into the junction of his shoulder; Pete looped his arms around Patrick’s waist and gently rubbed along his back murmuring softly and nuzzled his boyfriend’s head carefully to avoid his horn. They ate Greek food and went to the guest room, Patrick had refused to go back to his room at least for the night and Pete wasn’t going to press why. They lay under the covers, sweet kisses and soft touches, Patrick gasping when Pete pressed his knee up between his legs. 

“I love you” Pete whispered against his throat, placing kisses along it “I love you” 

He moved Patrick onto his back, the man beneath him whimpered when Pete reached between his legs to rub; however Patrick shook his head and scooted out from under him, Pete didn’t move and looked up at the other frowning.

“Don’t I can’t-not tonight, I can’t” Patrick looks miserable saying that. 

“Hey it’s okay, we’re not doing anything you’re not ready for” Pete finally sat up and gently cradled Patrick’s face “we won’t, okay?” 

Patrick just sniffled and nodded, once under the covers again he laid his head on Pete’s chest and fell asleep. 

*

They get into a fight when Pete says Patrick should move in, it’s reminiscent almost of the first time they fought but this time Pete directs his fist at the wall and leaves when Patrick starts crying. It’s a blur then when he flies back to L.A., the whole time his ears were back and he was grunting making it clear he wasn’t in the mood to be messed with; it wasn’t until he got home and the door shut behind him that he allowed himself to cry, coward, that’s what kept running through his head as he sat on the couch curled in a ball. Coward, who the hell punches a wall? A shitty person that's who, someone that runs away when they’ve made their partner cry and decide to punch a wall-

His phone vibrated in his pocket, part of him wanted to throw it but the logical part just pulled it out:

_It’s too soon for the both of us, you know it is. I know you’re supposed to be going to therapy, please do that, you’re not the only one who’s going to be talking to someone -_ Patrick 

_I love you idiot, don’t think this fight means I don’t. We’re both too messed up right now Pete -_ Patrick 

So he does, it takes a few therapists but eventually he does find one he likes and she doesn’t let him get away with shit (and some days he hates her for it but she just nods and says she’s used to it). Patrick and him don’t talk for a few days after the incident and all Pete can imagine is he’s left him, he’s broken up with him, he’s found someone better that doesn’t lose their temper and hit a wall; when he and Dr. Sherwood went over this the next time she asked him the usual things, why did he think? Why did he feel that? Did he want to stay with Patrick? One of the things that stuck most with him though was asking if the hiatus was what had him feeling like Patrick had left him. Pete hated it though that he was...no, he knew she was right, he hated that and he hated it that he was going home to an empty house to think about that thought. 

So stupidly he texted Patrick, an ‘I love you’ and ‘miss you’ not expecting anything so he was surprised when Patrick sent him a heart emoticon followed by asking how therapy was going. 

_Okay, I found someone I like. She doesn’t let me wallow and shit-_ Pete

_We talked about the hiatus today -_ Pete

_And?_ \- Patrick 

_She said it’s given me abandonment issues -_ Pete

_I don’t like that she’s right -_ Pete

There was silence then and Pete hated it because now his anxiety was spiked up, in an attempt to distract himself he tried writing or watching T.V., none of that was really helping though so he resorted to trying to order food. It was when he’d sat down with his sushi that Patrick finally texted back. 

_I won’t leave you Pete -_ Patrick 

He started to text something up, an excuse that he didn’t think that or some other kind of lie but instead Pete just started down at the text for a little before responding finally. 

_I’m trying to believe that -_ Pete

So therapy continues and after a month Patrick asks if he can visit, Pete feels a weird mixture then of giddiness and fear but he says yes of course and when he picked Patrick up from the airport he didn’t care at the people staring at them. The car ride was full of comfortable silence, at stop lights Pete would reach over and squeeze Patrick’s hand until his boyfriend would snort and take it away just to let him hold it again. Once at his house Pete fought the urge to throw his arms around Patrick again, now that they were alone and in his home he wasn’t….it felt too intimate to hug him again like that. 

“Your garden is cute” Patrick was looking out the back glass door smiling at the several plants and herbs “there’s this thing called a Marimo ball, I heard it’s good for people” 

“We can get some if you want” Pete was sitting at the kitchen island leaning on his hand, Patrick’s ears kept flicking and making Pete smile “it’s yours too, I know you don’t live here but it’s your garden too...if you want it” 

Patrick paused and looked back at him, head titled with a small frown “Pete...I’m here you know” 

“I-yeah I know...um?” Pete frowned and sat up straighter in the chair “I know you’re here” 

The other man sighed and turned fully to face him “right...I know I get mad at you sometimes for being really snuggly but...it’s okay if you want to like, hold me or something. I think we’re okay now, I’m not ready to move in just yet still but I think we’re gonna be fine” 

Pete smiled at him then and hopped off his chair, Patrick squeaked when he was scooped up into his boyfriend’s arms and scowled when Pete started licking his ear. 

“Okay _okay_ I love you too I don’t need rabbit kisses” 

Pete grinned and nuzzled his cheek “little bunny foo-foo loves you though” 

“Do _not_ make me smack you” Patrick scowled but he was biting his lip in what Pete assumed was to not smile “if little bunny foo-foo loves me then he should get dinner”

They sit on the couch eating pizza, Pete shows him the notebooks of lyrics and they talked about music, it’s when the box is empty and they’re lounging together that Patrick seems to decide something. Pete watches him with sleepy eyes as he stands up and moves to stand in front of him, Patrick’s ears flicked again and stayed back while he fidgeted with the sleeves of his cardigans. 

“so...I was talking with my own therapist and he’s brought up some very good points. One of them obviously is I talked about the trauma that happened with my tail and-and this is very hard to get out so please don’t say anything until I’m done. Okay, so we talked about it and I was honest because what would be the point of going to therapy and lying, so I was honest and admitted that even when we had sex I never let you see my backside really” 

“Right” he remembered when how almost terrified Patrick had been to let him have him on his stomach, after that incident Pete had made sure to never reach around back there since Patrick would freeze up. 

Patrick chewed on his bottom lip “well...well I never told you how it happened have I? Just that there was an accident when I was a kid. Anyway so my therapist said that I should talk to you about that…” 

“Patrick-” Pete closed his mouth when Patrick held his hand up 

“Let me do this okay? I don’t think I’m going to be brave for long” Patrick let out a weak sigh before turning around and wiggling out of his jeans “it’s not like there’s a stump there but there’s just...there’s scar tissue” 

Pete feels guilty flinching when Patrick’s pants and boxers drop, once the cardigan is slipped off he sees what Patrick’s talking about; it was almost a mangled star shape, only slightly raised skin but faded white. Admittedly he felt a little sick seeing it himself, Patrick had always been terrified of ever letting others see it, even when they’d all caught each other in compromisable positions before back in the early days he made sure none of his band members ever saw below his belt. It’s then though that Pete realizes Patrick’s shaking, he hears a small sniffle and snaps his head up to see Patrick's ears and pressed low and his body’s trembling. 

“Sweetheart” Pete carefully reached out and placed his hand on Patrick’s hip, rubbing small circles with his thumb “it’s okay, it’s okay. Put your pants back on, if this is too much for you I don’t want you forcing yourself to do this” 

There was a tiny hiccup and then Pete’s arms were full of Patrick, almost causing both of them to roll off the couch but Pete caught them just in time. The other man hadn’t stopped shaking though, arms locked around Pete’s shoulders and face pressed into his neck where Pete felt wetness beginning; Pete reached up and cupped the back of Patrick’s head, cooing softly how it was okay and he didn’t need to rush anything, Patrick just weeped quietly. 

“You know…” Pete carefully slid his hand down Patrick’s back stopping at the center feeling his boyfriend tense “it reminded me of _That Last Unicorn_ ” 

Patrick made a small whimper before pulling his head back frowning “wh..what?” 

“How it’s shaped, kind of like a star? It reminds me of Amalthea” Pete smiled softly and kissed some of Patrick’s tears away “it’s beautiful” 

“Beautiful….” Patrick frowned and looked down to stare at Pete’s shirt “don’t-you’re my boyfriend, no shit you’re going to say that…” 

“Being your boyfriend has nothing to do with it” he pressed their heads together and stared into those beautiful jeweled eyes “Thank you. That was scary for you” 

“M’not a kid, don’t make me sound like one” Patrick huffed and lightly headed-butted him but his face was softer now “I’m still scared. Don’t...don’t touch it please? Letting you see it was hard enough just, I don’t think I’m ready for you to touch it yet” 

“no problem, I go at your pace"

* * *

Fall Out Boy gets back together, it’s hectic and beautiful and Pete couldn’t be happier;  _ Save Rock and Roll  _ happens and  _ The YoungBlood Chronicles  _ are one of the most exhausting things they’ve done but things go well even though Patrick is horrified they got fake blood all over Elton John. When they’re back in their dressing rooms changing out of blood stained clothes Patrick surprises Pete by kissing him, the blood tastes gross but Pete figures out fast it’s to try and get confidence when he feels Patrick pull his hand around to touch the scar. They stay like that for a few seconds before Patrick pulled away, there was uncertainty in his eyes but Pete just pulled him back into another gross bloody kiss then let Patrick shove him away calling him gross. Back home- _ home,  _ it was still so weird for Pete to say that because when Patrick had agreed to moving in it hadn’t registered yet until Patrick was scolding him for not hanging his towels up- Pete pulled Patrick on top of him on the couch and insisted on giving him bunny kisses. 

“You’re gross! Ugh I don’t want your rabbit slobber all over me” Patrick scowled and lightly head-butted Pete making him laugh “do you have a kink we need to talk about? I thought the strawberry roleplay was bad enough”    
  
“Hey!  _ You  _ said that  _ you  _ wanted to be the one that got fucked, plus you looked so cute in those overalls” Pete grinned and licked Patrick’s cheek earning another scowl “I promise that fake blood is not sexy to me at all, you’re just hot in everything you do” 

“You’re ridiculous” Patrick mumbled before setting his head on Pete’s shoulder sighing “I’m glad it’s over at least, I didn’t like pretending to kill you” 

Pete winced and hummed a little, slipping his hand under Patrick’s shirt and rubbing circles “wasn’t any fun for me either, the fans are gonna  _ hate  _ us for it though aren’t they?” 

Patrick only hummed.

* * *

Pete is 38 when he asks about a fall wedding, Patrick and him were sitting around their home studio while his Patrick was fearing reviews for MANIA; he hadn’t expected Patrick to start tearing up. Pete continues though, hoping that those aren’t tears of disgust and talks about how who will have who as their best man and maybe they could have a Halloween wedding. Patrick interrupts him saying maybe he could put an orange dress on by cupping his face and kissing him passionately, Pete’s brain promptly stops working for a few seconds until Patrick pulls away laughing. 

“You’d be beautiful in a dress, but if you make me wear an orange suit I will divorce you as soon as we say our vows” 

So they do-get married that is, no divorce papers; it’s in the fall in a park where the leaves are falling in a perfect cliche and sure enough Pete wears a pendant Patrick gave him and on Patrick’s finger is a silver band, Pete wears a dress like he says and it’s not painfully bright orange but a calmer one while Patrick wears a white suit but also an orange bow-tie because Pete insists he has to color coordinate with him somehow. They say their vows, both of them choking up while doing so, at the wedding reception Pete slightly regrets having Andy be his best man since the usual quiet man pats him on the shoulder and says “I’m going to make you regret this now”. Patrick somehow seems fond of him by the end of it, even going as far as to kiss him without a care for everyone staring despite Andy mentioning that Pete had called him once saying he was going to eat some drywall just to see if it was bad or not. Back at home they lay together making calf (ha) eyes at each other, Patrick despite saying he never has words seemed to have all of them that night promising anything and everything to Pete; it felt like a role reversal for the two of them, Pete just kissed him softly telling Patrick one of his favorite things. 

“I love you” 


End file.
